


Waiting For You

by Chiyoko_Tamaki



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Lilia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Divus, Enigma & Omega, M/M, One Shot, Reincarnation, Romance, Top Lilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyoko_Tamaki/pseuds/Chiyoko_Tamaki
Summary: Despite having short lifespans, some humans wanted to have eternal youth and life for this world but not for immortal like me. Since I am not human and I stopped aging when I was around 25 or 30 years old?! I don’t know, I even forgot when I became immortal. Being immortal is really suck, you saw your family, friends, and lover who are the mortal slowly leave you alone from this world.I don’t know how much long I keep live like this. I actually really wanted to live until old with someone who I love. I used to have a fiancé, he was an ordinary human. But he didn’t mind with me who is a fae. I was glad he accepted me but I also realized how it will went that he was the one who left me first. And, that happened….even faster than I expected. I also already forgot the cause of his death but when I heard the news of his death, I didn’t think anything else. Just wanted to see him again even though his eyes closed forever.
Relationships: Lilia Vanrouge/Divus Crewel
Kudos: 10





	Waiting For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Tama is here. Most of you didn't expect this pair but this pair actually one of my crack couple in TW. I hope you like their story. Enjoy~

Lilia x Crewel

Prolog

Despite having short lifespans, some humans wanted to have eternal youth and life for this world but not for immortal like me. Since I am not human and I stopped aging when I was around 25 or 30 years old?! I don’t know, I even forgot when I became immortal. Being immortal is really suck, you saw your family, friends, and lover who are the mortal slowly leave you alone from this world.

I don’t know how much long I keep live like this. I actually really wanted to live until old with someone who I love. I used to have a fiancé, he was an ordinary human. But he didn’t mind with me who is a fae. I was glad he accepted me but I also realized how it will went that he was the one who left me first. And, that happened….even faster than I expected. I also already forgot the cause of his death but when I heard the news of his death, I didn’t think anything else. Just wanted to see him again even though his eyes closed forever.

*

15 years ago in Night Raven College

I was invited by my old friend who is a headmaster of a magic academy, Night Raven College for short NRC. That bastard has been known as careless and irresponsible person, did he really can handle this huge school?!  
“Vanrouge, you finally came!” he greeted me with friendly tone. Hearing and seeing his face already sickened me. Well, I cannot refuse his invitation because Thorn Witch who was one of The Great Seven in this school was the friend of mine.

“You didn’t changed since the last time I see you.” He said again.  
I had no choice to smile, “Enough for the small talks. What is your reason to call me in here?!”  
“Why so such in hurry, Vanrouge?! Okay, I heard you raised the child who shares same blood with Thorn Witch. Is that true?!”

I am little bit shocked, how on earth this motherfucker know that I raise little Malleus?! I hide his identity from outside world because of his parents’ last request.  
“Now, now. No need to glare me like that. I know you don’t want to conceal him but don’t you think is it the time for that boy know who he is and his family?!”  
Tsk, he got the point. Come to think of it, maybe it is about the time I have to tell everything to Malleus, especially this school. It is time for him to learn using magic.

I closed my eyes while crossing my arms and Crowley also can’t wait for my respond.  
“Because you have the point so I will consider Malleus to study in here.”  
Crowley’s face turned happy after heard my respond.  
“But one condition, you have to include me with me. In other words, I will be a student too.”

“Granted! As an old buddy, I will accept you condition. Anything for getting a future great students in this campus. No need to thank me, because I am such kind headmaster!” Crowley said that with proud laugh and hearing that wanted me to punch him right in the face.

Then someone came to Crowley and me,  
“Headmaster, there you are!”  
“What is wrong, Trein-sensei?!” Crowley asked.  
“Kids from Savanaclaw is striking again, if you do something to them, they probably would stop.”  
Crowley started getting pissed off, “Honestly, they are really not deterrent at all! Even though I already threatened them so they will be disqualified in the next Magical Shift tournament. Shall we go to Savanaclaw, Trein-sensei?!”

Then Crowley turned around at me, “Vanrouge, my apologize that I have to leave you from here because duty calling!”  
“Sure, go ahead. Our tour already finished too. I will take a walk for a while after that I leave.” I said while waving around my hand.  
“Good, and keep away your eyes from the underage students!”

“I don’t want to hear that from a headmaster who always runs away from his responsibilities.”  
After I said that, the guy named Trein tried to hold his laugh and Crowley becomes speechless. Aha, I was right. You never changed, Crowley.  
“Ehem. I am looking forward for your news about Malleus, Mr. Vanrouge.”

That two men finally gone and because I don’t have nothing to do maybe if I take walk around for a while it will entertain me for a bit. I never thought the campus looks magnificent, I doubt that bastard Crowley did all of these. He surely left all of them to the staffs and the students. And soon, I will become one part of them.

After walked for long enough, I ended up in some garden or park where full of roses…no, they seem actually white roses which been painted by red paint. This is bad, apparently I am lost. Should I turned myself into bat so I can fly over from here?!

When I was about to go, suddenly bunch of people came.  
“Well, well, look what we found in the rose maze, puppies! An intruder!”  
They are students of this school but I see their uniform are different from Diasomnia, dorm where Thorn Witch belonged, the uniform is black and green. But this one, black and red. Ahh I remember that this campus has 7 dorms. This one is “Heartslabyul”. Dorm founded by Queen of Hearts.

From what I saw, the other students wear same uniform except that one who in the middle among of them. The differences about him are he wears a little crown and he hold a whip. What kind of student that bring a whip?!  
“According to the rule no. 69, an intruder who dare to enter Heartslabyul territory would be punished by the current dorm leader. Well, Mr. Intruder, do you have a good reason so you won’t be punished?!”

That young lad points his whip at me and it touched my chin. Crowley, are students in NRC really weird?! Now I doubt to put Malleus in here.  
“So, these how Heartslabyul students are. Using silly rules from a queen as their weapons. When there’s someone broke the rules then they will be punished by their leader. For example like him in here, using a whip so everyone will be afraid and bowed to him. What if you leader is actually a coward then he takes the benefit those rules to you all?!”

“Bastard, how dare you insult our dorm leader!!”  
Woah, it seemed I talked too much until the other students are angry like that, just like their founder, a hot headed. Well, what are you going to do, Mr. Dorm Leader?!

Ehh?! What the…?! I didn’t expect that reaction….his face turned red like roses in this maze, his eyes are about to cry, and his lips is trembling. Ahh, now I get it. Even though he looks and tries to be dominant, this kid is actually a submissive. That expression….somehow it makes me to bully him more. This academy is really interesting.

I pulled the whip from him until he fell into my arms. While embracing his slim waist, I whispered, “If you don’t want your friends know your expression right now, you’d better let me go.”  
I disarmed him then while raising my both hands, I confessed, “I am friend of your headmaster. Because of urgent, he had to leave me alone then when I was about to walk around in this campus, I got lost! Because I already told my reason then you guys should let me go. And if you still wanted to punish me, you guys will get trouble from Crowley if he knew that his students hurt his guest.”

The other students glared at me, “Even so, we still can’t let you go because you already said horrible thing to our dorm leader!”  
“Then, the decision is on your dorm leader.” I answered lightly.

Well, even though they would bring me to Crowley in the end, and Crowley will be mad about this because I already disturbed their dorm. I stared at Mr. Dorm Leader. While biting his lip, he stared me back with annoyed glare. Well, I admit it was my fault.

Suddenly he raised his hand then pointed to the right,  
“Turn right and go straight, then you will find the exit entrance!”  
I was surprised and so the other students who more shocked.  
“Dorm leader, are you sure about that?!”  
“Let him be. If he lost again in other dorms then I am sure that other leaders won’t let him that easily.”

Sigh, for a moment I relieved that they let me go and I finally knew the exit way. I have to get out from here before Crowley finds out this incident. Ohh but before I go, there is something I have to do.  
“What is it again?! Hurry up and go before I change my mind!”

I bent my knee in front of him then kissed on his hand.  
“I apologize what I said to you, _Your Majesty_. I admit that I was being impudent to you.”  
When he realized that he was treated like a princess, he blushed again. How adorable.  
“May I know the name of the current _Queen of Hearts_ in front me right now?!” I asked gently.  
“Di….Divus Crewel.” He answered.  
Kissed his hand once again, I stand up, “Well, Divus, I will remember your name, _My Queen_. I take back all of my sayings to you because after I saw how your friends defend you, now I know that you are really amazing leader. Well then, I’d better take my leave from here. I hope we could meet again, _My Queen_.”

*

Night Raven College, Present.

In the middle walking of going back to the dorm room with Silver, Silver and I meet with Crewel.  
“ Want to go back, Vanrouge?!”He asked, though he only mentioned my surname and not Silver's. But because Silver doesn't have surname, so what he referred is both of us.

"Yes, Silver is already feel sleepy. Maybe this is about the time for him go to sleep!" I replied while laughing and Silver just nodded because his eyes already tired. Then, I smell something so good on my nose.  
"Are you using perfume, Divus?!" When I asked that, he blushed. I smirked at him.  
"Don't tell me you want go to date?! Wahh!! That Mr. Divus who likes punished bad puppies is going to date!!"

He cleared his throat, "Keep it down, Vanrouge. And tell your son not to always sleep in the middle of class."  
"Of course. I wish you have a good date!" Without replied me, he just gone like that but I can see his ears and neck are red. How adorable.

Besides Malleus, I also raised a human child who I found in around Thorn of Valley. Represent the color of his hair, I named him Silver. In this academy not many people know that I am Silver's foster father. Besides Malleus and Sebek boy, Crewel is the only one outsider who knows my relationship with Silver. He has to know because we are engaged.

Three years ago when Malleus and I finally entered the academy, it took long times for me and Malleus to get in the Crowley's campus because I have to train Malleus using some basic magics well. I did hope I could meet again that Heartslabyul boy who I met 15 years ago. I am sure he already graduated from here. But apparently not, that boy has become a gorgeous adult man and he becomes a teacher in here. When I saw him, I couldn't take off my gaze from him. Not just his pretty face, his proud trait never changed at all even he still brings the whip like used to be. Even though I become a student in here, obviously he did not recognize me because the person who he met long time ago was my adult form.

That night, I wanted to calm myself with drinking in a bar because never thought that a job as student would be so tiring plus Malleus who always troubled me and other students in Diasomnia. When I chilled while drinking. Suddenly I saw Crewel with a guy. A guy with him seemed talking a lot but Crewel was not interested at all and in the end, he drove away that guy then he waited for the next guy. I was little bit surprise that he is not married yet.

Because it will be boring just drinking, then I approached him.  
"Good evening, _My Queen_. May I buy you some drink?!"  
He turned around and when he saw me, how shocked he was that the mysterious man who insulted him 15 years ago would meet him that night. I didn't expect that he still remembers me though.

"I never thought that I see you again. Ahh, please drop that _'My Queen'_ thing. I am no longer a student!"  
"But I like that. Should I just call you _'My puppy'_?!" Because that's how he called students in the academy so he gave me a confusion stare.  
"Are you looking for someone?" I asked.|  
"Not really. Men around here are really boring. None of them could entertain my night." He replied.|  
I smirked, "Then, how about I will accompany you tonight?! I won't make your night dull."

While drinking, we talked a lot of things at that night. Mostly, he was the one who talked more often than me though, But seeing he spoke excitedly like a little boy is kinda adorable and I probably couldn not see his cute side at campus. When I was about go to home, I could see a disappointment in his face, like a sad dog that abandoned by his master.  
“Are you going to leave?” He asked.  
“Yes, it’s already late and I have work tomorrow.” That’s because I have go to school.  
“Umm, are you gonna come again in here?!”  
I smiled, “Not often but I will try come here for drink.” When I answered that, his face is happy again.

After Divus and I met again, I felt that my feeling which lost since a long time ago has returned. Yes, I am falling in love with him. I know that he has resemblance with my ex-fiance so I was thinking that he is his incarnation. Though their personalities are different but I cannot stop thinking about him. I want to feel happy like used to be. I am glad but also afraid because he is mortal. And the lifespan of human is really shorter than fae.

I tried not to see him oftenly at the campus and so at the bar, every day I could see him alone waiting for my presence at the bar. Every man who tried to approach him, he rejected all of them. He even waited for me until the bar is closed. At that time, I decided to meet and to tell him everything.

When I showed up at the bar, how happy he was when he saw me like a dog sees his master back.  
“Divus, can we talk for a moment outside?” Without hestation, he followed me. When we finally alone in the cold night of outside the bar, I told him that I am Lilia Vanrouge, I am a fae. I am not a kid but actually I am an adult. I joined the school for my foster kids. I realized that I am interested on Divus since the first time we met. I even told him that I am in love with him but I am scared that he cannot going out with his student who also a fae. Because fae and human never ended be together.

“That’s all I wanted to say. From now, I want we act like a teacher and a student.” I can see he’s trembling. “You came out without your fur coat. Here, use my coat.” I put my coat on him. “You can keep it. Now, I take my....”  
When I was about to leave, Divus pulled my sleeve. I turned around and I could see his teary eyes, red nose, and trembling lips like what I saw in fifteen years ago.  
“Are you gonna leave me again?!”  
Hearing him said like that made me to return at him. I hugged him while saying ‘sorry’ then ‘I love you’ many times until he cried in my arms.

3 months later, I am engaged with him and it’s been 3 years we engaged. That arrogant boy and dared to point me with a whip is sleeping beside me now while hugging my arm af if he won’t let it go. Seeing his adorable sleeping face made me had no choice to caress his hair and his cheek.

“Did I woke you up?” I asked.  
While rubbing his eyes, he just shook his head. “What are you thinking, Master?”  
I stroked his black & white hair, “Hey, we are not doing role-play now so drop that _‘Master’_.”  
Divus didn’t reply my sayings and just grinned while rubbing his cheek on my palm.

“Divus, let’s get married.”  
And that moment he woke up completely from his sleep.|  
“Are you sure? You said that you wanted to marry after Silver and Sebek married first?!”  
Even though I haven’t told them my relationship with him but he is still thinking about those two.  
“I am glad you said so but are you sure that Silver would accept me as his step mother?”

So that’s what he worried about, I smiled while patting his head,  
“You know, I used to ask Silver what if I am getting married. He actually didn’t care whether I am married or not. But he said that _‘If father married, I don’t mind if Crewel is going to be my mother. Despite his strictness, he does care about me when we are alone.’”  
_Divus is speechles, “Did he....?! Did he really say that?!”  
“When Silver said so, it means he’s already trust on you. Not just Silver, Malleus and Sebek thought same thing.”

He leans against my chest while saying softly, “Alright then, let’s get married.”  
That night, I finally felt love completely from him. The rings which I kept from long times ago, I finally wore it with the man who I love.

After Sebek and Silver married, at that time I told them my relationship with Divus that me and him become a married couple. Of course they shocked and mad because I kept my secret too long. But after that they are so happy for me because I deserve a hapiness too.

Divus and I blessed twin children, girl and boy. I named them Belladonna and Diaval. Because I am an enigma and Divus is an ex-alpha then turned into an omega after I marked him. There was difficulity on his pregnancy because he was carrying two fae babies. Especially on the delivery day, Divus lost a lot of blood when he was pushing out Bella and Diaval. I was so scared for losing him at that time but luckily Divus could be saved on the time. I am so happy because someone like me would be have my own flesh and blood from the person I adore so much. But I also never forget that time flies by so fast.

*

40 years later in Vanrouge’s house.

Spring and sunny morning, a perfect weather for walking together with my wife at the house backyard. Though I called it walking but the one who actually walking is me while pushing my wife who sit on the wheel chair and he is 72 years old now. When we arrived at the bench where our favorite belong whenever we wanted to chill out together at the backyard. I carry my wife in bridal style then put him on the bench. While leaning his head in my arms and I embrace his shoulder, I asked to him,  
“How is your feeling this morning, my dear?”  
With weak breath yet steady, he replied, “Much better, thanks to you.”

He’s been fighting his lung cancer for 2 years. Two years ago on Christmas’ Eve, that night we and other families had dinner together. Everyone was so happy with their children and their grandchildren but those smile suddenly gone when Divus had great asthma. Divus has been hospitalized for week and he was diagnosed lung cancer. I know something like this will come but somehow my heart is not ready to accept it.

At that moment, I decide to stay by his side until death comes to him. I want that I am the last person when he closes his eyes forever. After he no longer hospitalized at the hospital, Divus requested me to carry him like how I carried him in our first bridal night. I didn’t ask the reason but I am gladly accept his request. At first, he said that just for once but since I like to do it, so I carry him like a bride whenever he wanted go to sleep in our room.

I remembered when I was so frustrated seeing my wife has been suffering of his disease. He coughed a lot, his breath got weak and he lost some weight. Even though he already took a lot of medicine and rehabilitation but I don’t see any changes.  
“Divus, there is only one way to remove your disease forever. But you will be ended like me.”  
There’s silent between us, with his gentle voice, he replied, “Thank you, Lilia. You’ve been thinking about me that far. But I am sorry that I cannot accept that. I am just ordinary human being and I am destined to be dead someday. When my time has finally come, I want you don’t grieving too much, my husband. You know that you are no longer in this world.” While caressing my cheek and staring me with full of love as if it said ‘Everything is going to be alright with you and me.’

I could no longer hold my tears and in the end I let it out at that time. I wonder how long I never so sad like this before.  
“There, there, How about this, I don’t know if you are going to believe this or not but if there’s miracle, I don’t know if I reborn as a boy or a girl. Would you like to accept and wait for me even though it would take long time?”

I held his thin hand that caress my cheek and I replied, “Yes, I would. I will wait for you.” No need to ask whether I believe or not, when the first time I saw you, I already believed that you are the incarnation of my long lost lover.

While inhaling slowly, he said to me, “Look at what we made, Lilia.” He said it while smiling softly and I look at the direction he meant. I see our twins children is walking towards their parents and now they are adults now.  
“Yes, I can see them. They are so beautiful.” When I look at him, I see his eyes already closed and he is not breathing. I know that was his last breath.  
“Ohh my beloved....” I cannot hold my sadness and pain but at the same time I am also happy that he died while smiling.

*

Epilog

_Dear Daddy,_

_How’s your doing, Daddy?! I hope you are doing fine.  
I heard from uncle Malleus that you always visit Mommy’s grave whenever the season changed.  
Isn’t it time for you to move on and getting new life?!  
I’m sure Mommy wanted you be happy._

_Me, Diaval, and other families are so worried about you.  
Come to visit us for meeting your children and your grandchildren.  
They miss you so much.  
Go home with us, Daddy._

_From your daughter,  
Belladonna._

_To my beloved daughter,_

_I am doing fine at home, Sweetpie.  
Thank you for sending me this letter.  
I read all of them.  
I am sorry if I didn’t reply the previous letters._

_I really appreciate of your offering to me.  
I am also happy that my kids already have their own families.  
Your Mother and I are so proud of both of you.  
But, I can’t visit you guys for a while._

_You see, your mother is sweet heart.  
Even though he is no longer in this world.  
I already promised him to waiting for him.  
I am sure that time will come._

_From your daddy, Lilia Vanrouge._

Spring when I and Divus married around the lake. Divus had a dream that he wanted to get married around the lake. He also said that he liked lilies. He mentioned that they can represent purity, commitment and rebirth.  
“I am back, my dear.” I said in front of his grave which I buried him around my private land so I don’t feel so far away from him.

I put a bouquet of lilies that I picked in the garden on his grave that _‘Here lies a loving wife and mother, Divus Crewel Vanrouge. Rest in Peace.’  
_Not long, I heard a bark of dog.

When I see it, it is a dalmatian puppy running towards at me. I greeted it friendly way.  
“Hello, little fella. What are you doing here?!” Because this is private land so it is kinda unusual for stray animal in here. But this puppy is wearing a collar so I guess he is lost.

Then a little boy came.  
“Bill, why are you running for suddenly?! It’s dangerous to go alone.” It seems that boy is the owner of this puppy, he wheezed because of running.  
“Ahh I am sorry if my puppy bothered you, Sir!”  
He bowed politely in front of me and I give his puppy back.  
“It’s okay. I was little bit surprised that there are unexpected guests in my land.”  
“Ahh I am sorry again that I already stepped on your private land without permission. Bill suddenly ran from his leash. He is not usually like this and it is kinda surprising that he approached towards stranger.”

I just chuckled, “I see, Bill is a smart puppy.” Then that boy, stare at the thing behind me.  
“Whose grave is that?” He curious.  
“That is my wife’s grave. I buried him in this place so the sunlight can brightened him. While I am talking, I realized that this boy keep staring at me while hugging his puppy.

I smiled at him, “Is there something on my face, boy?”  
He becomes nervous, “Sorry, Sir. I just felt that your face is really same as the man in my dream.”  
“The man?” I curious.  
He put his puppy down then opens a book that he brought. Then he shows me ridiculous looking drawings in every pages.

“The man who wears black cloak with his sword always appears in my dream. When I woke up, I always draw back again on drawing book. My favorite part is when he slayed an evil dragon which tried to kill me then he cut off its head with his sword. He is really cool!”

Even though his drawing is not alike as mine but I shocked when he said that the man in his dream cut off the dragon. The only one who know that story is Divus. Who is this boy actually? Is it just coincidence or....?! If I take a look, his face is same with him when he was younger.

Without realization, my cheek is already wet. When that boy sees me crying, he panicked.  
“Oh no!! What’s wrong, Sir?! Is my story really that sad?! Here, use my handkerchief.”  
His tiny hand weeps away my tears and when that boy is getting closer with me, I can smell same aroma as Divus in him. Ahh, I get it now. You finally came.

“Boy, may I know your name?” I asked gently.  
“Yes. My name is Elliot and this is my puppy, Bill.” He answered happily.  
“My name is Lilia Vanrouge. I am a fae. You can call me Lilia. Nice to meet you, Elliot.”

“FAE?! Never thought I meet with fae! I really admire faes!” He said as if there’s sparkle in his eyes.  
“I see. Because you already been kind to me. As my gratitude, would you come having tea time together with me in my house? You can tell me the more story of The Man in your dream and as the exchange, I will tell you about fae and show you my magic.”  
“Magic?! Yes, I’d love to!” And he’s getting more excited.  
“Alright then, Shall we go, _My Queen_?” I bent my knee in front of him while giving my hand. Without hestiation, he accepted it and holds my hand.  
“You know, Lilia. The Man in my dream sometimes referrs me ‘ _My Queen_ ’ like you did. Even though I am a boy but somehow I don’t mind when you said it.” He said that while grabbing my hand with his beautiful and innocent smile, and yet somehow, I want to reply, ‘ _Welcome home_.’


End file.
